falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
The Zebrican Wasteland (New Roam)
The Roaman Wasteland (or the Zebrican wasteland, if one prefers the continent name) is a large section of the wasteland to the south of Equestria, across the ocean. All over this continent, the Roaman Empire made its home, dominating all local tribes and supplanting the chieftains as the supreme power of the land. And yet, after the Great War left the world almost devoid of life, Roaman ruins and civilization still stand and are scattered in great pockets all over the continent. Regions The Roaman wasteland is a diverse continent, ranging from desserts to tropical forests to snow-covered lands. As such, each of its different provinces and cities almost always has a different environment. Different areas include: Roam, Canterium, Herculania, Arx, and several other cities, and Manticoria, Roam, Felinixia, Canesas, Ursalanix, and various others as provinces. Cities: Roam The capital city of the Roaman Empire, this city is also the largest and (aside from the western side) most well-preserved of all the zebra cities. Roam is plagued by many dangers, some caused by constant warfare and some as passive threats. The Legion is the most dominant faction in the entire city and in some other areas, while the second most powerful faction is the Specters. Various gangs and tribes of varied race and number prowl through the streets of Roam as well. Adding to all of this is the Black Cloud, one of the cloud series of superweapons, which is found underground. Canterium Not much is known of Canterium aside from the city being the center of Specter operations, as their HQ, Canterium Prime, resides within the city. Arx Arx is a city in ice, literally. Supposedly, the city was the center for the Roaman festival of Saturnalia, and was thus the most entertainment-oriented city in the empire. Located in a much cooler climate than the other cities (close to the coast on a patch of land that nears Equestria), it occasionally recieved snow. But the Arx zebras wanted more, and so they created ice engines that could serve them year-round, providing snow every day. With the war's end, most of the Arx zebras fled the city and crossed the ocean, the remaining citizens stayed behind and took refuge in their now snow-covered city. Herculania Nothing is known of Herculania, save that the city sported great factories to assist the Roaman Empire's war effort. Provinces: Roam As a province, Roam is hilly and has a small tropical forest on its outskirts. It's a rich area, with lots of natural resources to make it the indesputable heart of industry and manufacturing in the Roaman Empire. In its geograpgical center are the famous seven hills of Roam, upon which the original city was constructed. Roam is one of the regions known to have its name in a military unit: Cohors I Magnus Potens Roamana. Felinixia Little is known of Felinixia, though the Roamans did have a tradition of naming newly conquered lands with some reference to its inhabitants. Thus it can be concluded that feline creatures inhabited this place, and as most cats live in tropical or temperate climates, it can be guessed that this land is either forested or desert-like. Manticoria From its name alone, one can conclude that this region must have been inhabited by Manticores. This land is one of those known to have a military unit named after it: Cohors II Rapidus Rabidus Manticoria. Canesas Judging by the name, this province may have been inhabited by Diamond Dogs or some other canine race. Ursalanix Ursalanix is one of the most dangerous known regions of the empire, even during the war. Ursas were known to breed within Ursalanix before, and even after the last day. Geography The Zebrican Wasteland is extremely diverse, sporting terrain ranging from snow to desserts and from tropical jungles to cool flatlands. Hills and mountains are a common sight. As only fifty of the hundreds of megaspells sent at the empire hit the ground, most of the land is actually capable of supporting large numbers of people. Most of the empire's architecture and industrial complexes still survive, and most are in use in one way or another. Wildlife Roaman wildlife has been explored upon only a little, but so far it sports gigantic mutant krakens, bestials (a savage cats that are larger than two equines), manticores, ursas, radfrogs, giant tadpoles, and even a hideous creature known as the centaurpeed (a severely mutated zebra/pony that has grown several legs and segmented carapce, and which crawls across the ground). Society and Culture Zebrican society and culture are split into two very distinct groups: The Roaman zebras were the ones that conquered the world, having survived tumultuous medieval and renaissance eras, and eventually grew into a world superpower as the Roaman empire. They resemble the real-life Romans in almsot every way -- societal caste system, military organization, institutions, and various others. They are a proud people, not subject to taking threats from anyone. Then there are the tribals. These indigenous locals were far more segmented and numerous than their Roaman counterparts, and though the entire continent was brought under Roaman rule, many of the tribes, though 'modernized and integrated' with Roaman society, still practice their ancient cultures and rituals. The tribes were formed of different species such as zebras and manticores. Category:Setting Category:Locations Category:Locations (New Roam)